The Girl With The Pure White Hair First Story!
by Nearlover7
Summary: Suzaku goes into the forest one day, and experiences something he will never forget.  First in a series of oneshots with different anime.


The Girl With The Pure White Hair

( Authors Note: This is going to be an on-running oneshot series. It will follow Lila, the only girl born with pure white hair, as she meets different characters and changes their lives. I do not own anything I use, please be nice!)

First Story: Code Geass (Mostly with Suzaku.)

Suzaku walked through the forest, forests always made him happy. Maybe it was because he went to the forest when too stressed or upset. As he walked he heard a strange noise, a growl. Not any regular growl, a very high pitched growl. Like if a child tried to act like a wolf or a dog. He turned around, only to hear another louder growl that sounded even more high pitched. It was almost cute. Suddenly something pounced onto him, causing him to fall to the ground. He thought he had been attacked by a wolf, or even a cat, but when he looked up he saw something he never expected. He saw, a girl. She was rather young, she looked about maybe 7 or 8-years-old. She was somehow fully clothed (Authors Note: Sorry for the unneeded detail, I don't want any lolicon!) She was growling like crazy, it was almost adorable. Suzaku stopped himself from laughing, but he looked at her hair. Pure white, in the sunlight it was almost blinding. He knew many people with white hair, but their hair didn't shine like hers. Suddenly he heard a lower growl, like from a wolf or tiger. He gulped, he must have angered something. From the shadows he saw a pure white wolf appear. He closed his eyes, playing dead. He heard the wolf come up to him and sniff his hair.

"Mommy!" He heard the little girl say. "Don't hurt him if he won't hurt us!" She yelled, hugging Suzaku.

Suzaku was surprised by the girl's actions. He was also surprised by the girl calling the wolf "mommy". He opened his eyes to see that the wolf was sitting in front of him with a more friendly look.

"Hello!" The girl said, smiling. "Usually people like you try to shoot me or my mommy. They keep on calling us freaks, they pull my hair..."

Suzaku gasped, the little girl was human. Why would they do things like that to such a sweet girl? "They do huh..." Suzaku said, sitting up and holding his hand out to the wolf. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said as the wolf sniffed his hand.

"I don't know why they try to hurt us." The little girl kept going. "We never did anything to them, is it because we're different? I remember one time somebody shot mommy in the leg. It took her a long time to recover."

Suzaku was shocked, the poor girl had been through so much. He knew one thing, if he saw a little girl like her he wouldn't hurt her. He would be so intrigued by her shining white hair.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Suzaku asked, stroking the girl.

"Sure what is it?"

"Has your hair always been like that?"

The girl paused for a moment. "Yes, always. Mommy says I was born shining and shimmering like a star!" She started spinning around.

Suzaku laughed, he started examining her hair. Making sure to be gentle. He ran his fingers through, it was incredibly soft. A little messy, but soft.

"Amazing..." He said under his breath.

She was giggling like crazy, she was clearly confused. He stopped, and looked at her for a moment. It was amazing, to find a girl like this in the forest. It was clear that she was living with the wolf in the forest. Although somehow she still shined she was incredibly messy. The wolf sat and examined him, wagging it's tail as to say "I know you won't hurt my child."

Suddenly a gunshot was heard in the distance. The wolf's ears perked up, it turned around and growled.

"Run away!" The girl told Suzaku. "There's a hunter after us, run! I don't want you to get hurt." A bullet went through the girl's chest. Suzaku gasped.

She coughed up blood and whispered. "I'm sorry, we got you into this..." She fell over.

The wolf ran over to the girl, and howled. Suzaku was utterly shocked, causing him to run where the gunshot was coming from. A bullet killed the wolf along with the child. When Suzaku saw who was shooting his body filled with anger. It was an overweight man, with a shotgun. Suzaku took the gun away from the killer and threw it to the ground.

"How could you!" He yelled, pushing the fat man to the ground. " They were innocent! Causing no harm! You killed them! You killed an innocent child and her mother!"

The man scowled. "They were freaks! You never know what they would do."

"They were trying to live just like you! Does that give you the right to shoot them!"

The man looked scared, he got up and ran away. Suzaku wanted to run after him, but revenge would make him look just as bad as the hunter. He just curled his fist, got his stuff, and left the forest with a new outlook on life.


End file.
